Risky Business
by Amy-Violet
Summary: Ryder's been wondering about stuff—stuff that Blaine and Sam are happy to help him out with. Set during Boys (and Girls) on Film, but with established Blam.


**A/N: For my bud Gleeville. Happy birthday! Sorry this is late.**

Artie enjoys directing a little too much for Blaine's liking. He's got the whole number planned out and he's sitting at the front of the room telling the rest of the guys how it's gonna be. "...and even though Finn and Mr. Schue are the judges, they're going to take the girls' reactions into account, which is why we're going to put Jake, Ryder, and Sam in the _Risky Business _costume—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam interrupts. "Are you saying Blaine wouldn't make those girls' ovaries explode dressed all _Risky Business_?"

"I'm just saying—"

"Because Blaine is sexy as hell in his tightie-whities."

Blaine blushes and squeezes Sam's hand. It's sweet but extremely embarrassing. "It's okay, Sam..." he says quietly.

"I'm sure he—"

"Although I've never seen him in plain white briefs. He's got these red ones that I swear are honest-to-god silk, it's like they're so soft I almost wanna touch them as much as I wanna touch his—"

"Sam!" Blaine clamps his hand over his boyfriend's mouth.

Sam looks at him apologetically. He takes Blaine's hand and kisses it. "Sorry. Too much sharing." He lowers his voice—though not actually enough for the other guys to not be able to hear—and adds, "Your ass in those silky red ones, though...it's just so..."

Joe is blushing almost as hard as Blaine is by this point. Ryder exchanges an uncomfortable glance with Jake, though he bets they're not uncomfortable for exactly the same reason.

"And this is why we can't do the number with Blaine in his underwear," Artie explains. "Because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off his butt, much less your mind on the song."

"Oh, but you think Blaine'll be able to keep his hands off _my _butt?" Sam asks. "I'm sexy as hell in my tightie-whities too, you know."

"Blaine is a professional," Artie says simply.

XOXOXO

"The lights grow brighter as the earth lurches away from the sun, and now the orchestra is playing yellow cocktail music—"

Ryder pauses the audio. He and Sam are listening to _The Great Gatsby_ while reading along—it's a trick for dyslexics that Sam taught him, and it seems to help some—and he just has to comment, "How the hell can music have a color?"

"It's, like, symbolic, I guess," Sam answers.

"Ugh." Ryder shuts his book and pushes it across his bedroom floor. "Can we take a break for a while?"

"Yeah," Sam agrees, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the bed. He'd like to finish up so he can spend some time with Blaine tonight, but he needs a break too. "You wanna go for a quick run?"

"I wanna ask you something, actually."

That sounds sort of serious. Sam wonders if it's about Marley. "Sure. What?"

"So, um..." Ryder lies on his back and looks up at the ceiling. "Sorry if this is too personal or whatever, but...well, like, you and Blaine have been together for, like, what?"

"Our two-month anniversary is next Tuesday," Sam says. So far it doesn't sound very personal.

"Right. And, like, before that you only dated girls, so..."

Sam finally gets an idea where this is going. "So why did I keep going out with girls when I'm gay?"

"Are you?" Ryder asks. He's actually a little surprised, because Sam never made an explicit revelation about his orientation, just that he and Blaine were dating. "I mean I guess I assumed you were bi."

"Maybe a little," Sam says. Surprisingly, no one has asked him about this except Blaine. The guys who slushie him don't care about nuances, and everyone else is too polite or something. "I mean, all the girls I dated I thought I really liked. I _did_ really like them. Well except Santana, but that's...I never really decided to date Santana, it just sort of happened. But I mean I just never figured it out until I was dating Brittany, who's, you know, super hot, but I didn't feel the same way about her as I did about Blaine."

"How did you feel about Blaine?"

"Like I wanted to be with him all the time." Sam smiles to himself. He still feels that way, more than ever. "And like, it wasn't like with Brittany where I knew she was hot, it was like I _felt_ how hot he is. Like, physically, whenever I'm around him. Or think about him."

"So you're attracted to him. Sexually."

"Duh," Sam says. It sounds rude and he sort of regrets it, but seriously. He knows he hasn't been good at playing it cool about how attracted to Blaine he is, sexually.

"And it was the first time you were attracted to a guy, or...?"

"Uh. It was the first time I was _that_ attracted a guy. Like, I noticed guys before, but I wouldn't have called it being attracted to them. I don't know what I would've called it...other than me just being clueless, I guess. I mean, when I realized I was in love with Blaine then all the rest of it sort of made sense all of a sudden."

Ryder thinks about what Sam just said. It sounds kind of eerily familiar. "So...did you used to check out other guys, like their butts or whatever, and wonder what it would be like to do stuff with them...?"

"That's really weird, dude. How did you..." Sam has been resting his eyes for most of this conversation, but now he opens them and turns to get a better look at Ryder, who avoids his gaze. Then he gets it...he thinks. "Do you do that too? Notice guys and...wonder?"

Ryder stares silently at the ceiling for what feels like a really long time before answering, "Sort of?"

"Really?" Sam asks. This is so cool! One more thing he and Ryder have in common, it's like they're twins! "Like who?"

"Well..." Ryder wasn't really planning on going into _this _kind of detail. But he's already said kind of a lot, so... "Well, Jake, for one. For a long time I thought it was just jealousy because of Marley, but..."

"Oh, yeah," Sam agrees, nodding. "Jake is hot."

"Yeah." Ryder closes his eyes as the not-unwelcome image of Jake in white briefs pops into his head. He wonders if _he _is going to have a hard time being "professional" during their mash-up. He's off in his own little world for a while, which he realizes when he notices that Sam is trying to ask him something and he has to ask, "Sorry, what?"

"I said who else?"

"Uh..." Oh, what the hell. He probably won't freak out too much. "Well, Blaine and...you."

"Yeah. Blaine." Sam sighs. He may just have to blow off the rest of tonight's _Great Gatsby _reading so he can go see him sooner. "And...oh!" Sam just realizes the second person Ryder mentioned is him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that! I'm not trying to come onto you or anything!" Ryder explains hurriedly.

"No, no, it's cool," Sam says. "We actually think you're really hot too."

"You..._what_?"

"Shit, Blaine doesn't like me sharing TMI about him. Forget I told you that your name comes up when we're..._I _think you're hot. Just me. I mean, maybe just me. Blaine may or may not agree with me. I have no idea. I mean, I might know, actually, but I have no comment." There. He covered that nicely.

Wow. Ryder was not expecting the conversation to take this turn at all. He should just shut up and quit while he's more or less ahead. But, well, just blurting it all out is working out surprisingly well so far. "I kind of have this recurring..." He tries to think of a word other than _fantasy._ "...wondering, I guess, about...you know, the three of us..."

"You mean like a threesome?" Sam asks excitedly. Like, _excitedly_. He really needs to get over to Blaine's ASAP.

"Just wondering," Ryder repeats. He's such a liar.

"Dude, that sounds _awesome_. We've never..." Nope. He reminds himself not to share details about his and Blaine's sex life. Blaine probably wouldn't mind his disclosing that they've never had a threesome before. But the fact that they've talked about it at some length is probably another story.

"You've never what?"

"No. Nothing." Sam grabs his book and stands up. "Dude, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Go ahead and listen without me—"

"I'm sorry." Ryder stands too. "We don't have to talk about this anymore."

"No, it's not that." He picks his jacket up off the back of the chair he laid it over. "I promise."

"Okay." Ryder doesn't believe him, and he _really_ should just let it drop now, but he has to ask: "But...I mean, do you think I'm gay? Or bi?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it. Welcome to the club!" Sam pats him on the back and walks out.

XOXOXO

Blaine opens the front door. "How was studying with Ryder?"

"Awesome," Sam says. He catches Blaine's lips and kisses him hard. His hands are untucking Blaine's shirt as he backs him into the house. "Really interesting," he adds before he shuts the front door and presses Blaine against it, nipping at his ear.

"I-interesting?" Does that mean Sam wants to tell him about it? Because it doesn't seem like he wants to talk right now. He's certainly managing to make Blaine not feel much like talking. Even though there was something he wanted to bring up...though he's having trouble remembering what it was...

Sam is kissing his neck now, and his fingers are running along Blaine's waistband. Soon he has Blaine's pants unbuttoned and unzipped and his hands are sliding under them. "Oh my god, you're wearing them!"

Oh yeah, the red silk underwear. That's what Blaine wanted to bring up. "Sam, hold on. We need to talk for a minute."

Sam moves his hands off Blaine's ass, but not off him entirely—just onto his back instead. "I'm sorry," he whispers into his ear.

"Sam!" Blaine moves away from him. "You can't just say you're sorry when you don't even know what you're apologizing for!" He takes Sam's hand and leads him into the living room, where they sit on the couch.

"I thought we were talking about the stuff I said in front of the glee guys."

"Oh. Yeah, that's right. I just...it's really embarrassing..."

"I know, Blaine." He looks in Blaine's eyes, and he really does look sorry. "I know you hate that, and I really do try, I just get so excited..."

"Sam," Blaine says sternly. Or, well, he tries to stay it sternly. He knows he shouldn't just forgive Sam so easily just because he's so adorable. On the other hand, he's not actually _that_ mad, and Sam does seem to be trying...

"I almost told Ryder how we think he's super hot but then I remembered that you probably wouldn't want me to so I didn't!" Sam tells him proudly.

"Um...what?"

"Well, I mean, I might have accidentally said so, but then I took it back and said it was only me who thinks that."

"_What_!?"

"But I mean he said it first. He's into both of us! Don't worry, I didn't tell him how we sometimes talk about him and how...Blaine, he said _he_ thinks about having a threesome with _us_!"

"Wait! Wait, wait! Did he come out to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Actually..." Sam tries to remember what Ryder said exactly. "...he asked _me_ if _I _thought he was gay. Or bi. I mean, it seems kinda obvious that he is, right?"

"What did you say?"

"I said yeah. Oh, and I said, 'Welcome to the club.' And then I came right here."

"You just left? He probably wanted to talk about it."

"But, Blaine..." Sam rubs his arm and looks in his eyes. "He was talking about the three of us..._doing it_. I was getting hugely turned on. I had to get over here to see you."

"Sam! You could have put your erection on hold—"

"But I like it when _you _hold it!"

Blaine rolls his eyes. He's not falling for Sam's adorable dorkiness this time. "You have to call him."

"After?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Now! Sam, it wasn't that long ago that you were going through the same thing. How would you have liked it if the first time you tried to talk to me about it I just said, 'Welcome to the club!' and then left?"

Sam frowns. He hadn't thought of it like that. He wouldn't have liked that at all. It's not exactly the same, though, because... "But I was in love with you."

"Well, hopefully Ryder's not in love with _you_," Blaine says, "but he did say he wants to have sex with you."

"And you!" Sam points out.

"Call him," Blaine repeats. He stands and says, "I will go up to my room to give you some privacy."

Blaine walks up the stairs, and Sam briefly considers following him and telling him Ryder didn't answer or something. But, no, he wouldn't actually lie to Blaine and, besides, he realizes he's right. He _shouldn't_ have just left like he did.

Ryder actually doesn't answer the first time, but Sam tries again and this time he does. "Hey, man, sorry I left like that."

"No, it's all—"

"I wasn't really thinking, it's just that...what you said about the threesome? It got me really...well, I just sort of needed to see Blaine right away, if you know what I mean."

"Seriously?" Ryder thought he was freaked out. It didn't even occur to him that the mere mention of the idea was _that_ appealing to Sam. Well, now he definitely has some mental images to use as wanking material for a while. "Wait, why are you calling me then? Shouldn't you two be...?"

"Well, Blaine pointed out how I was very thoughtless and said I had to call you first."

"Wait. You _told_ Blaine what I told you?"

"Um..."

"What the hell, Sam? I told you that in confidence!"

"You didn't say it was in confidence. I'm pretty sure I'd remember if—"

"I didn't feel like I had to specify with something like this!"

"I'm sorry, dude! But it's Blaine, I tell him everything. And besides, it's _Blaine_. I mean, there's literally no one who's better at this kind of stuff. In fact...would you rather talk to him than me? I can go get him—don't worry, he's upstairs! He's not listening in!"

No, of course Blaine isn't listening in. Blaine has some fucking tact, some fucking sense. Unlike some people. Ryder probably should have talked to Blaine in the first place. But hr can't talk to him now; right now it's just too much. "I really don't want to talk to either of you right now."

"Dude, I'm really sorry. Are you super pissed at me?"

"I didn't say that. I just...I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

XOXOXO

But he doesn't talk to Sam the next day at school, not really. Even in English class when they have to pair up to discuss the reading, Ryder talks about nothing but _The Great Gatsby_. Not that he has much to say about it; he just keeps blathering on, not letting Sam get a word in.

It's not that he's super pissed, or even pissed at all, really. He's sort of annoyed at Sam for telling Blaine, but he should have guessed he would do that since he never asked him not to. More than anything he's just embarrassed and uncomfortable and unsure of what he's supposed to say next.

And of course it doesn't help matters at all that he did fantasize about being in the middle of a Blam sandwich while he was jerking off last night. He didn't even know if it would work in real life—probably not—but the way he pictured it was Blaine leaning against a wall, Ryder standing behind him and fucking him while being fucked from behind by Sam. It wasn't a very detailed or elaborate fantasy—he came in real life as soon as fantasy-Sam penetrated him—but it was very vivid.

He gets through planning and rehearsing their mash-up for glee without Sam or Blaine bothering him, which he suspects he has Blaine to thank for. Until, that is, Blaine's the one who pulls him aside before he can escape after practice. Blaine asks if they can talk for a sec, and Ryder entertains the idea of saying no, but in the end he decides to just get it over with. The two of them hang back in the choir room; Blaine sits at the piano bench while Ryder stands.

"Look, I know you weren't comfortable with Sam sharing with me what you shared with him. He's not going to tell anyone else, though, and neither will I. I hope you aren't too upset with him though. He honestly just didn't think—"

"No, it's cool. I get it."

Blaine can't help but notice the way Ryder is fidgeting and all but pacing, not to mention the fact that he's barely made eye contact. "I can tell you don't want to talk about this now, and I don't want to try to make you. Just...if you ever do feel like talking, give me a call or whatever."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ryder walks toward the exit and grabs the doorknob, but he stops before opening the door. He turns back to look at Blaine and asks, "So...Sam really liked the idea of..."

Blaine smiles to himself. For Ryder to bring up what's probably the most embarrassing detail of his conversation with Sam, it must be kind of a big thing for him. "He did," Blaine says. "He does. We've, uh...we've actually talked about it a few times. Only hypothetically, I mean. It's not like we knew or...or really even guessed."

"Huh," Ryder says thoughtfully.

Blaine debates whether to say any more. He's usually pretty cautious, but Ryder is hot and Sam was _so _excited about the idea, and so he does. "We actually talked about it last night and, um, if you're really..." He tries to remember the word that Sam told him Ryder had used. "If you're really curious, we could help you out...in that way...some time if you wanted. Well, but only if..."

After a several-second pause Ryder asks, "Only if what?"

Blaine should have tried to find out about this _first_, he realizes now. It's almost pointless to say it now, except that leaving it unsaid would be worse. "As long as you're not...it would be a really bad idea, I think, if you were, like, hung up on Sam. Or on me," he adds—not that he thinks it's likely, but just to cover all his bases.

"Oh, no," Ryder assures him. "I'm not." He's not lying...at least he thinks he's not. He does think about Sam a lot, but that's only natural. He's been thinking about guys that way lately, and Sam is one of the hottest guys in the school, so obviously...But he thinks about Sam sexually, not romantically. It's not like he wants him as his boyfriend. It's not like it kills him to see Sam and Blaine together. Actually it turns him on a great deal! So, no, not hung up.

"Good. Well, obviously we don't want to pressure you or anything, and neither one of us will even mention it again unless you do (I'll remind Sam), and if you ever did want to I'm sure we'd all want to talk about it first and set ground rules and so forth, but, uh...just something to keep in mind, I guess."

_Something to keep in mind_. That's funny. Like Ryder could forget the offer if he tried.

XOXOXO

Blaine is a professional. That's what Artie said, and it's true. Not technically, not yet, but he can _act_ professional and not stare as half the guys get ready to sing and dance in their undies.

It's just, he has to keep reminding himself to be professional, because when he does inadvertently get a glimpse of one of them...

Jake isn't that hard not to stare at. Not that he isn't hot—he totally is. Blaine's never really seen him without pants on before, and those thigh muscles, Jesus. And his ass is, like, sculpted. But Blaine is pretty good at ignoring straight guys. The only straight guy he ever had a real problem ignoring was Sam, and, well...

Sam is a lot harder not to stare at, no matter how many times Blaine has already seen him in a lot less than underwear and a long-sleeve shirt. He's just so gorgeous. And that button-up shirt...well, if it were actually buttoned up it would be one thing, but as it is it keeps showing off teasing little glimpses of his boyfriend's smooth, toned chest. And the underpants! That's right: underpants. Plain white briefs like mothers make little boys wear. So boring—Blaine _hates_ them. Or at least he thought he did until he saw Sam in them. Maybe it's because he _knows_ what they're concealing, or maybe it's because Sam can make anything look good. Anyway, wow!

It's a good thing he doesn't have to try not to stare _at all_—not before the number starts anyway. He sometimes can't believe his good luck that Sam is his actual boyfriend.

The thing that really kills him about how Sam looks in this get-up, though, is the way his blond bangs hang in front of his dark sunglasses. (It's actually weird that he likes the sunglasses on Sam, since they conceal his beautiful eyes.) Sam's underpants-covered junk makes Blaine want to fuck him, but his hair-and-sunglasses-covered eyes make him want to kiss him. And then fuck him.

He settles (for now) for hugging him. And whispering in his ear, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Sam says. Then he whispers back, "And how about Ryder? Did you see how amazing _he _looks?"

"Shh! We promised we'd leave him alone."

But, _yes, _Blaine has noticed. The only way he's been successful at not staring at Ryder is by not letting himself look at all. But he's caught little peeks, here and there, purely on accident. And he's struck by Ryder's long, bare legs, which he'd really like to lick, starting where one of the bright, white socks ends, all the way up to the leg band of those bright, white briefs. And beyond.

The next time he accidentally catches sight of Ryder it's strictly from the neck up...well, except for a split-second peek at his chest, because those shirts really aren't buttoned up very much and it's practically indecent. But while he's briefly taking in Ryder from the neck up he notices two things. One: his hair looks really soft and Blaine would like to have his hands in it. And two: Ryder is checking out Sam's ass.

Sam's ass is amazing. These stupid briefs cover it up too well, plus the tail of the long shirt, but Ryder can tell. He thinks maybe he should try it the other way next time (in his mind, of course): instead of Sam fucking him, him fucking Sam.

He thinks of Blaine's offer yesterday. He really sounded serious. Maybe Ryder should take him up on it. But of course that's ridiculous...

He looks over and sees Blaine watching him. He smiles at him, but Blaine looks away quickly, like he'd been caught at something. Shit, maybe Blaine was checking him out! Blaine is now looking decidedly away from Ryder, so Ryder can check him out a little. Not too much—he doesn't want Artie or Joe to notice—but enough. That stupid flight suit or whatever that he's wearing covers up _everything_. Sam was right; Blaine should have been able to perform in the _Risky Business_ outfit instead of _Top Gun_. Although the _Top Gun_ one does have the advantage of allowing Ryder to imagine slowly unzipping him...

"Ready, people? We're up!" Artie announces. Goddamn it, they have a song to perform. Focus, Ryder!

He does manage to focus, and he—all six of them, actually—pull off an amazing performance. He's so into it that he pulls off a totally unchoreographed leap right over Blaine that makes Tina's—how did Sam put it?—makes her ovaries explode. He only hopes it has some effect on Blaine and/or Sam.

When the number is over he and Sam wrap their arms around each others' shoulders—just like bros, you know, nothing suspicious. But he can't help himself, and he whispers into Sam's ear, "I want both you guys really bad. Like, right now."

It takes a few seconds for what Ryder just said to register with Sam, but as soon as it does he whispers back, "As soon as we can ditch the others." He takes his arm off Ryder's shoulder, and in doing so allows his fingers to graze against the back of his neck. He feels Ryder shiver.

"Mr. Schue? It's getting kinda late, and the girls shouldn't have to rush getting ready and everything, so...could we take a dinner break?" It's not _that_ late, but the girls do think they could use the extra time to get ready, and everyone agrees to meet back in the choir room in a little over an hour.

The guys return to the empty science lab they've been using as a changing room. "We were awesome," Artie announces. "Well done, everyone! I think I know who's going to be starring in my short film."

While Artie, Joe, and Jake start changing back into their own clothes, Sam pulls Blaine into the corner by the supply cabinet. "Ryder wants to do it," he whispers.

"Do what?" Blaine asks. He hopes it's what he thinks, but he doesn't want to make any assumptions.

"Uh-oh, Artie's looking this way. We better make out." He presses against Blaine and kisses him heatedly. Blaine goes along with it, clutching Sam around the waist, hands locking right above his ass, and pulling him closer.

When they stop for a breath, Blaine looks around. "Artie's not watching," he whispers, "but Ryder is. He really wants to have a threesome?"

"Yeah!" He looks over at Ryder and gives him a thumbs-up.

"Great! Well let's get dressed and then we can go work out the details and—"

"No. He wants to do it now."

"Now?" Blaine glances over again. Ryder's starting to look awkward just standing around in his underwear still while Jake and Joe are changed already and Artie almost is.

"Yes! Right now. Well, as soon as those other guys clear out."

"But we're not ready!"

"Blaine. I know you have condoms and lube in your messenger bag." They hate to have to pass up opportunities for messing around just because they might not be at home.

"Ryder, come on!" Jake calls. "Put some pants on. We're gonna go to IHOP and give these guys some alone time."

"Uh...yeah. Right." He picks up his jeans and pulls them on. Sam meets his eye and, when no one else is looking, shakes his head furiously. Ryder just stands there for a second, trying to think of something...He looks at his phone. "Oh...shit. You guys go ahead. I have a text from my, uh, Aunt Myrtle. She wants me to call her right away. It'll probably take forever. I'm just gonna...go out in the hall." He walks toward the door.

"Dude, you might wanna zip those jeans up," Jake tells him.

"Right. Thanks," Ryder says. He zips up and walks out into the hall, where he stands holding the phone to his hear. When the guys come out a couple minutes later he starts saying stuff into the phone. "Uh-huh...Uh-huh...That's the lady next door? Okay..." And so on until they disappear around the corner. Then he pops back into the science lab and locks the door behind him. "So, uh...are we on?" He hopes they're on, because if they're not he thinks he might lose his nerve soon.

"We're on!" Sam says. He takes his hand and leads him back into the corner, although they now have the room to themselves. "Blaine wants us to each say our ground rules first—"

"And discuss," Blaine adds.

"And discuss _if necessary_, so I'll go first. I think we should let Ryder take the lead so we won't do anything he's uncomfortable with. And I think we all have to agree that no means no and anyone can call anything off at any time."

"And condoms!" Blaine adds. "If there's anything penetrative. There doesn't have to be. You know, like Sam said, you can take the lead, Ryder."

"I don't know if I'm ready to take the _lead_..." Ryder says.

"Okay. Well, how about if we ask—Blaine and me—before we do anything to you?"

Ryder nods. It sounds reasonable. It sounds like it might be kind of a pain if they're going to ask before _every _time they want to touch him, though. "Can I give a few blanket permissions to start?"

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine says. He _so_ told Sam that talking about this stuff first was a good idea.

"Well, like, you could kiss me. You could touch me, like, anywhere."

"With hands?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, of course." Ryder never really even considered that they might want to touch his junk with their elbows or something. He guesses if that's what they had in mind he probably would want them to say something first. "You could undress me..." He looks down hintingly at his clothes.

Sam approaches him first. He puts his hand on the back of Ryder's neck and softly presses their lips together. It's...wow! He's not any more in love with Sam than he is with Marley, but it feels like way more of a real kiss than when he kissed her. It feels likes it's awakening something in him that was...not exactly dormant, but maybe...not fully formed before? He nudges Sam's lips open and moves in with his tongue. He explores the whole inside of his mouth and then returns to Sam's tongue, wrestling with it, sucking on it.

He feels another hand rubbing his back and realizes Blaine is there too now. He holds the back of Blaine's neck the way Sam is holding his and turns to kiss him next. He doesn't even start out slow this time. He thrusts his tongue in, and he has to actually hold on to the back of Blaine's head to keep it from falling back from the pressure. But that's just at first, when Blaine is taken by surprise by the force of the kiss. Soon he's kissing back with equal force, and Ryder realizes he never wants to stop kissing these two guys.

Until, that is, he feels hands under his shirt—Sam's, he thinks—and remembers they're still dressed. Blaine undoes one of his shirt buttons, and he puts a hand over his. "Hold on," he says. "I know I said you can undress me, but I...I don't wanna be the first one...can me and Sam undress you first?"

"Oh, um..." Blaine wasn't expecting this, but the way Sam's looking at him in response to the suggestion makes him agree almost immediately. He steps back and waits.

Ryder turns to face him. He looks him up and down for a second and then, before he can psych himself out of doing this, takes hold of the jumpsuit's zipper tab and slowly pulls it down. Sam is standing behind Blaine and pulls it down off his shoulders, and Blaine lifts his arms out of the sleeves. He's wearing a white t-shirt underneath, and Ryder pushes it up, revealing the bare skin of stomach, then chest...Ryder realizes he's stopped to stare when Sam pulls his boyfriend's t-shirt the rest of the way off. "His chest is awesome, right?" he says. Ryder nods and runs his fingers through a light patch of chest hair. He grazes over a nipple and Blaine sucks in a breath. "He loves that, dude."

"Sam..."

"What? You do." He kisses the back of Blaine's neck and reaches around to rub his stomach. Ryder, meanwhile, is squeezing one of his nipples experimentally, noting how hard it gets, how Blaine's breathing changes depending on how hard he's squeezing. Sam's hands slowly slide lower, until they're almost at the waistband of Blaine's underwear. "You wanna help me get him the rest of the way out of this thing?" he asks Ryder.

"Yeah. Definitely." Ryder pulls the zipper down as far as it will go—which he realizes with a thrill is about dick-level—and pushes the jumpsuit down to Blaine's ankles.

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaims. "Blaine, when were you planning on showing me these?"

"Tonight. I had no idea I'd be debuting them in front of _two_ people."

Blaine's underwear, Jesus Christ. They're tiny, for one thing—they come to just above his butt crack, and they barely contain his growing bulge. They're navy blue with red lining, just like his old prep school uniform, which Sam kind of has a secret thing for. Well, not secret to Blaine, who on occasion wears it and nothing else while Sam fucks him. And they look like they're...well, there's only one way to tell for sure...He covers Blaine's ass with his hands. "Oh my god, they _are_ silk! Ryder, you gotta feel this!" He takes Ryder's hand and places it on Blaine's ass.

"Oh my god," is all Ryder can say. The underwear is soft, yes, but he's way less interested in that than in what it's covering. "Can I?" he asks, and Blaine nods. He reaches under with both hands and gropes his cheeks. He really, really wants to spread them apart, bend Blaine over, and put his cock in the little hole there. And his heart speeds up at the realization that he might be able to do just that. "So, uh, which one of you guys usually...?"

"Tops?" Blaine guesses.

"Yeah."

"It depends," Sam answers. "We switch it up, it's like fifty-fifty. Or...maybe like sixty-forty."

Sam doesn't say who is the sixty and who is the forty, and Ryder is about to ask when Blaine says, "Did you want to..."

"I'm not sure I want to, uh, bottom," Ryder says, feeling weird about using the gay lingo. Even though he seems to come hardest and fastest when he's imagining "bottoming," the idea of doing so in real life, right now, right here in the school, makes him more than a little uncomfortable. "I mean, it hurts, right?"

"It can," Sam says. "Especially the first time. It's totally fine if you don't want to."

Ryder does want to, just not today. Which means not with Blam, probably, because no one ever said or even hinted that this could be more than a one-time thing.

Sam squats down in front of Blaine to get his clothes all the way off him, but the boots are too big and clunky for the pants to fit over. Oh darn, he's going to need a little time to untie them. Is there anything else he can do while he's down here? Ha ha, of course there is! He shifts onto his knees and starts to mouth at his boyfriend's semi-hard cock right through the briefs. The silk feels amazing on his mouth—not as amazing as Blaine's cock will taste when he takes them off, but amazing enough that he's not in as much a hurry to take them off as if they were plain, boring cotton.

"Oh god," Blaine says. It feels really weird to be standing in the science lab with a jumpsuit around his ankles, one guy kneeling in front of him licking his dick through the underwear and another guy who's not even his boyfriend standing behind him groping his ass under the underwear. But there are certainly worse ways to feel weird.

Sam manages to get Blaine's boots off, followed by the jumpsuit, though by that time the front of his briefs is soaked with spit and pre-come. He reaches behind Blaine and grabs the denim of Ryder's jeans. "Can I help you with these now?"

Ryder looks down at him and nods eagerly. He hopes...he doesn't want to assume anything, but he really hopes Sam uses his mouth on him like he was doing on Blaine. Except maybe without the underwear in the way. Sam's mouth just seems really ideal for giving head.

Sam gets his jeans off while Blaine stands behind him and unbuttons his shirt. He doesn't remove it, just rubs up and down his chest. And, yes, he squeezes his nipples, and, yes, Ryder now sees why Blaine likes that so much. "Fuck," he says.

Blaine looks down at Sam, who's on his knees in front of Ryder, stroking his cock over the underwear and looking at it hungrily. He wonders briefly if there's something wrong with him because the scene doesn't bother him; it just turns him on. Because Ryder's hot, and Sam's really good at sucking dick, and Blaine's never really had a chance to watch him properly while he's doing it. And he knows Sam loves him; he isn't going to leave him for Ryder or anyone else. Still playing with his nipples, he leans in closer to Ryder's ear and says lowly, "I bet Sam would like to blow you. If you want him to."

If Blaine had just said anything other than that, it probably wouldn't have even registered in Ryder's brain, because Sam's hand on his dick, even through the cotton, feels so fucking good. Just the thought of it in his mouth instead makes him ache, and he moans and says, "God, yes. Please, Sam."

Sam gets the underwear off him and Blaine removes the shirt, mainly because it's partially obscuring his view of what's sure to be an amazing blowjob. Sam is so good at them.

Sam strokes his cock a few times before he starts with his mouth, not because Ryder isn't hard enough yet—he pretty much couldn't get any harder—but because he just wants to look at it for a few seconds first. He has a really nice dick. Smooth and pink. Moist at the tip. Sam wants to work his way up to that, and so he starts with the ball sac, licking all over with the flat of his tongue, then gently sucking in one ball and then the other, rolling them around in his mouth. He moves up slowly, licking all around the shaft, then tracing a bulgy vein with the tip of his tongue.

Blaine moves around from behind Ryder to stand next to him. He puts one hand in Sam's hair as he watches in awe. He can't believe how hot his boyfriend looks with a dick in his mouth, and it really doesn't bother him that this time it's not his. He rubs Ryder's back with his other hand, gradually moving down toward his ass. When he gets there he doesn't shy away, but he does reassure him, "I'm not going to try anything more than this."

Ryder nods and says something that sounds like, "It's nice." But his mind is obviously way more on Sam's mouth than on Blaine's hand. Understandably.

A low moan fills the room when Sam finally, _finally_ makes it to the head of Ryder's cock. He brushes his thumb over it first, smearing around the pre-come. When he teases the slit with his tongue, Ryder reaches out blindly and grabs Blaine's ass. He kneads one of his cheeks while Sam swirls his tongue around the head.

Soon Sam has his lips wrapped around Ryder's cock head, and he slowly sucks his dick back into his mouth. Ryder has never had a guy or girl do this to him, and it's by far the best thing he's ever felt. He so doesn't want this to end, but he doubts he can last very long. Sam's mouth is just so wet and so warm, and the pressure from the suction is way better than anything Ryder's ever managed with his hand.

When he sees Sam's head bobbing up and down on Ryder's cock, sees Sam's strong fingers massaging his balls, Blaine's cock throbs in vicarious pleasure. He wonders if this is how Ryder wants to come—if he's anything like Blaine he won't have a choice in a minute or two. He's about to say something when he's startled by Ryder's fingers lurching into his crack and toward his hole. He wonders if Ryder's trying to prep him for anal, in which case he should _really_ warn him about Sam, and he asks, "Ryder, do you want to fuck me?"

It's too much. Sam's sucking had him so close to the edge already, and Blaine's invitation to fuck him sends him over. It doesn't even occur to him to tell Sam what's about to happen, he just grabs on tight to Blaine's ass with one hand and Sam's shoulder with the other and braces for the inevitable.

The orgasm almost knocks him out when it hits. He feels like his whole body's pulsing with energy and pleasure as his cock surges back into Sam's throat and unloads in torrents. He doesn't realize he's making noise until Blaine pulls his head down and kisses him.

Sam just holds his hips steady and sucks with all he's got until Ryder is soft in his mouth. He swallows most of the come but there's a little bit that escaped and is dribbling down the side of his mouth. Ryder's jizz tastes different than Blaine's, and he wonders if each guy's is unique. He almost wishes he'd been a little sluttier before falling in love with Blaine, just so he'd know. Almost, but not really, because Blaine is the best.

He looks up at Ryder and smiles and asks, "Well?"

And if Ryder's knees weren't already weak from the earth-shattering orgasm he just had—which they totally are—the look on Sam's face alone would kill him: how happy he looks with his cheeks all flushed and his lips all red and swollen. With a stream of Ryder's spunk coming out of the side of his mouth.

"I...I gotta sit down." The chairs are, like, a few paces away—much too far to walk—so he sits on the linoleum floor. And then lies down on it.

Sam lies down next to him. He's not tired, but his knees are a little sore. He rests his head on Ryder's chest and asks, "Does that mean it was all right?"

Ryder laughs. "All right? That's kind of an understatement." He holds a hand up to Blaine, and when he takes it he pulls him down onto the floor too. "Why did you ask if I wanted to fuck you?"

"Um, cause I thought you might."

"Would you have let me?"

Blaine glances at Sam, even though the two of them already talked about it and agreed that they'd both be fine with the other topping or bottoming for Ryder. Sam pats his head and Blaine says, "Yeah, totally."

"Damn. I really kind of wanted to see what...you know, what anal sex was all about."

"It's amazing," Sam says. "Especially with Blaine. I mean, not that I've done it with anyone else, but he's so tight, every single time, and so...so...just, I don't even have words." He gets lost in thoughts of Blaine's perfect, tight ass for a minute. He's about to suggest that they probably still have time, that he'd be happy to help Ryder get hard again, when Ryder speaks.

"This might be a weird request..." he starts.

Blaine laughs and says, "I think the time to worry about that has long passed."

"Right. Well...what if you guys did it? And I could kind of...watch?"

"You just wanna watch us fucking?" It _does_ sound a little weird actually, Blaine thinks. But not altogether unappealing. It involves him and Sam fucking, after all.

"Well, and maybe helping out a little?"

They quickly agree, and Sam asks, "You want us any certain way?"

There are so many ways Ryder would like to see the two of them that he couldn't even begin to decide. He says, "No, you guys just...do what you feel like."

Sam laces his fingers with Blaine's and leans across Ryder's chest to say, "I wanna ride you."

Blaine crawls right over Ryder and on top of Sam. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and kisses all over his chest. He slides down his boyfriend's body, kissing and licking his abs, teasing along the waistband of his briefs, until Sam says, "Please, baby, take them off me."

"Stand up."

"What?"

"I want you on the lab table."

Blaine gets up first and goes to the closest lab table, where he starts pushing microscopes and stuff out of the way. Ryder stands and holds a hand out to help Sam up. He's a step or two ahead of Sam on the way over to the table, and Sam can't help but notice how cute he looks in nothing but white socks. He gives his butt a playful slap just because.

The table cleared, Blaine takes Sam's shirt off him. He reaches for the underwear but Ryder interrupts: "Can I?"

Sam nods and turns toward him. Ryder pushes them down past his hips, actually gasping at the sight of Sam's hard, thick cock springing free. Yep, he's definitely at least bi, because it's way more than curiosity that makes him want to touch it more than anything. He looks to Sam for confirmation that it's okay, and when he gets a nod he touches it gingerly. His own dick is stirring again, but he ignores it in favor of Sam's, stroking it with a feather touch.

Blaine leaves the two of them alone for a minute, but they don't have unlimited time, after all, so before they get too carried away he tells Sam to hop up on the table. Sam sits on the edge and lies back, and Blaine wads up his shirt and puts it under his head as a pillow. He lifts Sam's legs, hooks his knees over his shoulders, and separates his ass cheeks, exposing the little pink hole he's going to be fucking in just a few minutes.

Ryder watches Blaine kiss the insides of Sam's thighs, lick his balls, and suck his cock into his mouth. Even hotter is watching Sam react to all this, from the way his mouth hangs open and his eyes scrunch up from time to time to the way his back arches, trying to get closer to his boyfriend's mouth.

Sam loves Blaine's mouth on his cock—obviously—but he's also really eager to get his dick inside him. He asks him, "Please, Blaine...please open me up for you."

Blaine's tempted—_really_ tempted—to make Sam beg him for it. Sam begging for his cock—it's the hottest thing ever; he does it so prettily. But it seems too cruel to do in front of Ryder. Just knowing Sam _would _beg though, if Blaine wanted him to, is a huge turn on.

He exposes that sweet hole again and licks a broad stripe over it. While he's lapping at it, Ryder comes closer and resumes his soft, exploratory stroking of Sam's dick. His touches become firmer as Blaine's licks become more probing, and soon Sam is muttering and whimpering quietly to himself.

Blaine gets Sam to the point where he's almost ready. He needs the lube and the condoms still, both of which are in his messenger bag across the room. "Give me your fingers," he tells Ryder. Sam groans at the loss of his tongue, and Blaine massages his rim with his thumb as a temporary placeholder.

Ryder holds out his hand and Blaine sucks in the first two fingers, coating them with spit. He then moves Ryder's hand to where his thumb is, to take its place. "Is it okay if Ryder fingers you, baby?"

"Yeah," Sam says, squirming in an attempt to get someone's digit inside him. Ryder obliges, pushing in a finger in a way that would be much too fast and rough if Blaine hadn't been so thorough in rimming him. "Oh fuck! Yeah, fuck, just like that!"

Blaine isn't gone long, but by the time he's back with the lube and the condoms, Ryder is two fingers deep. He's finger-fucking Sam pretty hard, and Sam is loving it if his moans are any indication. Blaine trails his hand along Sam's chest and kisses from his neck up to his ear. He whispers to him, "You ready to take my cock?" He's pretty sure Ryder would like to do the honors if offered, but he's suddenly not feeling _that_ generous.

Sam nods desperately and says, "So ready, baby."

Blaine gets out of his underwear, puts on a condom, and covers it in lube. He hands the bottle to Ryder and tells him to coat Sam's hole in it, which Ryder gladly does. Sam rolls onto his side to make room for Blaine next to him on the table. As soon as Blaine is on his back, Sam straddles him, hovering over his dick. He takes it in his hand to guide into himself.

Ryder watches in awe as the tip of Blaine's cock presses against Sam's entrance. It'll never fit, the thinks—just before the head pops through and he hears Sam let out a satisfied sigh. He keeps lowering himself until he can't sink any farther down on it and then lets out a second, even more satisfied sigh. Sam swivels his hips and Blaine goes, "Jesus, Sam."

Sam works his hand into Ryder's hair as he starts working himself up and down on his boyfriend's cock. He doesn't want Ryder to feel like he's an intruder, and besides, it feels like this would be even weirder having him just watch without being involved at all. Ryder kisses him and he kisses back hard, his tongue thrusting into Ryder's mouth in time with Blaine's thrusts into him. When they break the kiss Sam opens his eyes and looks into Ryder's. It's so intense—making eye contact with one dude while another dude's cock is inside your ass—that he can't do it for long; he drops his head and bites Ryder's shoulder.

The bite hurts, but Ryder's only reaction to it is to stroke Sam's hair with one hand and his own cock with the other. Blaine sees him jerking himself and decides it won't do. "Ryder!"

Ryder opens his eyes and blinks a couple times. "Yeah?"

"You wanna fuck me while Sam rides me?"

"Can I? It's not too late?"

"It's not too late. Sam can get me ready pretty fast. Right, baby?"

"Yeah," Sam says as he reluctantly slows down his rocking. He climbs off Blaine, who scrambles onto his hands and knees and offers his ass up to his boyfriend. It's one of the two most beautiful sights in the world, and when he feels a stab of disappointment that he's not going to be the one who gets to fill it up, he consoles himself with the thought that the other most beautiful thing in the world will soon be filling him up again.

He stretches Blaine quickly, not just because he's not sure how much time is left before they're expected in the choir room again, but because he really needs to come soon. Ryder's not helping in that regard, standing behind him as he is and reaching around to fondle his junk. He pats Blaine on the butt and tells him, "You're good."

"I know I'm good, but am I ready?" Blaine asks.

"Listillo," Sam replies.

The lab table isn't the right height for what he has in mind, so Blaine sits up and scans the room. The teacher's desk at the front of the room will have to do. He walks over to it and pushes all the books and pens and stuff to the floor. He directs Sam to lie on his back, ass on the edge of the desk and legs spread. As soon as Sam's in position he slides his cock back into him, such a relief. He can't help but push in a few times before directing Ryder.

Ryder's already behind him somewhere, so he has to ask to make sure that he has a condom on and that he covered it in lube. Like, a lot of lube. Ryder says he has. He stands with his legs apart and says, "Okay, so stand right behind me, and...you'll have to tell me if you need me to move or bend or spread or anything. I think this will work with our height difference, but if not then we can—Oh!" Ryder has figured out a way to make it work, apparently, because there's his cock poking at the rim of Blaine's hole. Blaine bends forward onto Sam and tries to hold still.

_This is it_, Ryder tells himself, _I'm about to lose my virginity_. It's a moment he never expected to be sharing with two male friends in a school science lab. But then, everything about this has been way better than he ever would have expected, so it's not like he regrets it. "I, uh...if it hurts or anything just tell me to stop."

"I will," Blaine assures him. He has confidence in Sam's prepping skills, so he's not worried.

Ryder takes a deep breath and, before he starts to push in, spreads Blaine's cheeks. He wants to watch his cock disappear inside him. He eases his dick in, or he tries to, but it's more like he's pushing against him but not actually entering. Like pushing on a balloon without popping it. He pushes a teensy bit harder and _there's_ the pop, and he gasps because it's actually amazing. He's in! It's the most incredible thing he's ever felt, and of course he just wants more.

He sort of forgets about trying to ease in, until plowing in doesn't work too well. There's too much resistance, for one thing. More importantly, Blaine goes, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Sorry!" he says. "I'm so sorry! Do you want me to—"

"Just go a little slower."

"Right." Slower. He can do that. He eases in, he glides gently. He watches his cock slowly disappear, marveling at the knowledge that inside Blaine, his tunnel is slowly stretching to accommodate him. Once he finally feels his balls press against Blaine's ass he holds perfectly still. "I won't move until you do," he tells him, silently hoping that'll be really soon.

Sam is hoping the same thing. It was hot watching Blaine's face while he initially took Ryder's cock. Now that that's over, though, he can't help but feel a little restless. Which makes him really selfish, he thinks, especially considering that he obviously didn't prep Blaine well enough. "Sorry, baby," he says.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks down at him, confused. "What?"

"I thought you were ready..."

"No, I'm awesome." He doesn't want to say that it was Ryder's fault, even though it was, with Ryder right there. And anyway, it wasn't that bad. Already it feels pretty good. He pushes slowly into Sam and Ryder pushes slowly into him and, yeah, good. "That's good, Ryder. Keep doing that, keep matching what I'm doing."

It works pretty well. Every time Ryder "matches" the force of one of Blaine's thrusts he actually increases it, but the increase is gradual, not any more abrupt than Blaine would have sped up on his own.

Sam is taking the hardest pounding, and he loves it. He sometimes has to beg Blaine to be rougher when he's topping. Sam doesn't have any complaints about their sex life, but if he did that would be the only one. So this is perfect. There's nothing he can do but just take it, just like he loves.

Blaine is a little worried that he might be hurting Sam, and he wonders if he should tell Ryder they need to take it easier. Of course, Sam is always telling him he likes it hard. He tells himself he's deciding not to say anything for that reason, but who's he kidding? He's pretty much in heaven, pounding his boyfriend's tight ass, getting his own ass stuffed with a nice, thick cock. He can't stand the thought of holding back, or of asking Ryder to. He looks at Sam to make sure he's not actually in pain, and his bliss face tells him he didn't need to worry at all. He's so glad, because the way Sam looks is the way Blaine feels. Sam catches his eye and mouths the words _I love you_ right before an extra hard slam from Ryder into Blaine, and by chain reaction from Blaine into Sam, makes his eyelids flutter and close again.

Ryder feels something...a pressure, or a tightening in his gut. It's so different—so much more intense—than the feeling he gets when he's jacking off or even when Sam blew him just now, that he almost doesn't recognize it as signaling that he's about to come. And then it hits him and his fingers dig into Blaine's sides and his pumping becomes erratic. "Oh god, oh-oh-oh _fuck_..." Every sensation is momentarily heightened: the stickiness of the sweat between his body and Blaine's, the fruity scent of Blaine's hair gel, the low moans coming from Sam. And then suddenly only one sensation registers with him: the building and then release of pressure in his cock as he swells and unloads in Blaine's ass. It's the most pleasure he's ever felt, the jizz shooting out of his body and into his friend—his friend who, in this moment, he's deeply in love with.

Blaine's body is thrown forward onto Sam's when Ryder comes. It's all he can do not to come at the same time, but he wants to make sure Sam climaxes before he does. He can't help him along because Sam's cock is trapped under him, so he tweaks his nipples and kisses his ribcage.

Ryder goes still and slumps forward onto Blaine. He's pretty sure what he's feeling could best be described as euphoria. And he's also pretty sure that he'll never bother trying drugs because there's no way that any of them could replicate _this_.

He wouldn't want to move again, ever, except he eventually realizes that Blaine is still fucking Sam, and the movement is starting to make his dick feel kind of weird. So he pulls out carefully, holding onto the condom because he doesn't know if it will fall off inside Blaine otherwise or what; it's definitely looser than it was before. He can't help but look at it as he pulls it off, and it doesn't seem like there's _that_ much liquid in it—not nearly as much as he felt like he was shooting out. Weird, he thinks, as he drops it in the trash can.

Blaine, meanwhile, sees the muscles in Sam's stomach start to tense and knows he's getting close. "Ryder! Come back over here if you wanna see Sam come." Ryder's back over to the desk in a flash.

Sam wants to see Ryder watching him come. He locks eyes with him, and as soon as he does Ryder licks his palm and reaches for his cock. Sam was about to come anyway just from Blaine's dick—Blaine knows exactly how to find his prostate and has been nailing it steadily—and so the very first hint of a touch from Ryder sets him off. All his muscles clench and he squeezes Blaine between his thighs and pulls him closer, pulls his cock inside him as deep as it can possibly reach. Ryder grips Sam's cock firmly when it starts to unload and keeps pumping him until there's nothing left to shoot onto their now wet and sticky skin.

Blaine goes off too. As Sam pulls him in deeper his walls clench around his cock as if to intentionally suck the come out of him. Blaine gladly lets it go, gladly lets his cock surge forth, emptying deep inside his love.

Sam and Blaine go boneless at the same time. Sam's legs unwrap from around Blaine and dangle from the edge of the desk. Blaine slumps forward onto Sam, getting himself sticky and trapping Ryder's hand in the process.

Sam beckons weakly for Ryder to join in their post-coital cuddle, but Ryder declines. There's no room on the desk for a third person and, besides, he's starting to feel ever so slightly weird about what they just did. Not remorseful or even regretful, just a tiny bit awkward. He pulls his hand out from between the couple and says, "I should probably get dressed and get back to the choir room."

"Shit, you're right," Blaine says.

He starts to get up, very reluctantly, but Ryder pats him on the back and says, "You guys stay here for a few minutes. I'd rather that all three of us _didn't_ go back in together anyway, if it's all right."

"Good point," Blaine says sleepily.

Sam props himself up on an elbow and looks around for Ryder, who he sees is already pulling his white briefs back on. "You're okay, though, right? Not freaking out or anything? I know I felt a _little_ weird after my first time, and that was probably way less weird than this, so..."

"Yeah. I'm good." He's pretty sure he is.

"Call me if you wanna talk or...anything," Sam says. He was about to suggest that they could do this again sometime—because it was awesome!—but he probably shouldn't say anything without making sure he and Blaine are on the same page on that one. "Any time. Seriously. And I won't tell anyone anything. Not even Blaine."

"And I won't ask," Blaine adds. "Though you can call me any time too, and I won't even tell Sam anything."

"Yeah, thanks." Ryder thinks he probably will want to talk to them about...well, the obvious...but probably not for a couple days. He gets dressed quickly, thankful that the other guys don't seem to be watching him. "So, I'll see you back in glee."

"See you," Sam calls back. He wonders if Blaine has fallen asleep on him and rubs his back. "You still with me baby?" he asks as the door closes behind Ryder.

"Yeah," Blaine says. He stands up, having just realized they're naked and in a compromising position in a no-longer-locked classroom. "I just hope we didn't somehow make things harder for Ryder."

"He got to fuck you, Blaine. That can't possibly make things worse for anyone."

"I didn't say worse, I said harder."

"Oh, good point. You do always make me harder."

"Listillo." He helps Sam up and says, "We need to get dressed."

They put their clothes back on—Blaine has to remind Sam to put his regular clothes back on, not the Tom Cruise ones—and half-assedly straighten the room back up.

"I really don't think we fucked up Ryder," Sam says before they go out into the hall. "He wanted this, and it's not like we're going to just abandon him now. We'll help him however we can."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees.

"And if he happens to think this was really helpful and he'd like to do it again sometime..."

"I can't say it wouldn't be tempting," Blaine admits. "I'll even let you be in the middle next time, because I love you and it was awesome."

"Aw, thanks. Oh, or maybe he'll want to try bottoming next time..." And they walk back to the choir room whispering ideas for their "hypothetical" next time to each other.


End file.
